The Nannies
by LilNezumi LilInu
Summary: Kagome and Sango find a job as a nanny and live with their boss. Kagome falls in love in hers while Sango HATES hers. With the handy dandy butlers around, will they be able to live a happy ending?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: To Own InuYasha/Sesshoumaru or Not to Own InuYasha/Sesshoumaru? That is the question. Well as far as LilNezumi and I are considered, sadly we do not own InuYasha. Although we do own the original characters and the story plot. Oh the music isn't ours either.  
Remember though: Save the trees and eat the beavers!  
  
~ The Nannies ~  
  
"Things I'll Never Say" I'm tuggin at my hair I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows  
  
A young, slender woman with ebony locks that cascaded down her back. She wore a black micro miniskirt with a blood red smocked top that hugged her curves. She walked the streets of Japan going to random houses trying to sell goods. *Why can't I find something decent, I hope Sango is having better luck then I am * The woman contemplated for a moment before trudging on.  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My cheeks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
The woman came up to a huge mansion that resided near a forest and a beach. She strolled up the cobbled stone walk to the door. The door had Sakura blossoms carved into the gallant maple wood. She reached out her tanned, delicate hand and knocked on the gigantic doors gently, but loud enough for the people residing in it to hear.  
  
I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know your worth it  
  
You're worth it yeah  
  
* Geez. this people must be rich and grumpy. But please Kami let them buy something.* She straightened out her clothes and made herself look presentable. The door opened slightly and out came a middle-aged man with sandy brown hair.  
  
The woman smiled lightly, as the gentleman before her gave smirked. "Yes, ma'am. May I help you?" he questioned kindly.  
  
"Hai. My name is Higurashi Kagome," The woman replied. "I was wondering if you would like to purchase some goods from Kasumi Market?" Kagome stared at the man with her blue-gray eyes pleadingly.  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you.AWAY. Be with you every night Am I squeezing you to tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down.on one knee.  
  
The man chuckled lightly. "My name is Naraku. I'm the butler of this household," He complied. "I shall get the master of the house." He winked before he turned to retrieve his master.  
  
* Oh, boy. Great I can't believe this. his master. Well at least they are being courteous to me, unlike the other. * She was snapped out of her thoughts as a golden liquid orbs drilled into her head.  
  
"Hai, to what does this consist of me," he spoke huskily. Kagome stared at him with awe. He had silver tresses that tumbled down his back to his waist. His body was well toned. She then returned her gaze to him.  
  
He was grinning at her, which made her blush. "Miss, may I ask you something?" he questioned calmly. Kagome nodded. "What is your name?" She looked at him a little shocked.  
  
"Well, my name is Higurashi Kagome, sir." She replied. * Kuso, how can I be acting like a schoolgirl? I made a promised myself not to show emotion again! * She yelled at herself mentally.  
  
"Miss Higurashi is it?" her name rolled off his tongue smoothly. "I was wondering if you would consider to be my nanny?" Kagome thought a moment before smiling. "Where do I need to sign?" she was overly excited.  
  
"Oh, my mistake," he said. Kagome shuddered at his next thought. She hoped he wasn't joking. It would hurt her badly, but she wouldn't let it show. "Gomen, I forgot to introduce myself. That was rude. My name is Kin InuYasha."  
  
Kagome let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. InuYasha gestured for her to come in. She complied and walked forth. The door shut behind them with a quiet thud. Kagome looked around from where she was standing.  
  
"Wow . this is beautiful." She exclaimed. By the door was a spiral staircase made out of stone. The living room connected to the doorway. Three couches resided in there. They were creamy white and decorated the living room well. A television was towards the center with the couches surrounding it.  
  
InuYasha chuckled at her dazed looked. He placed his palm on the center of her back and led her to sit on the couch. Naraku came and served them tea. Along with the tea he brought a form for Miss Higurashi to fill out.  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing My life away With these things I'll never say  
  
It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time What use is it to you what's on my mind If ain't comin out where not going anywhere So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
"Well I'll tell you what I would like you to do for me if you are hired." Mr. Kin said. "I have three kids, two daughters and one son. Their names are Rin, Aiko and Shippo. Rin is eight, Aiko is sixteen, and Shippo is seventeen."  
  
Kagome listened on. * He's probably married.* Her thoughts kept straying to that one phrase, but she wouldn't let that stop her. She was excited and couldn't wait to tell Sango.  
  
"I would like you to come here again tomorrow and meet my family and you should be working here the day after tomorrow." He said happily. He showed Kagome to the door and waved her off on her way.  
  
Cause I'm nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it!  
  
What's wrong with my days These words keep slipping away I stutter I stumble like we got nothing to say  
  
La da da's .  
  
She ran down the street towards the park she walked through to reach her house. She looked to the horizon and saw the sun melting into the setting colors. Finally reaching her house she ran inside.  
  
Same day on another side of town  
  
"Excuse me, I'm talking to you! KUSO! May I please talk to the master of the house?" a young, slender woman shouted a bit. The butler at the door just looked at her with a stoic face.  
  
She smiled innocently trying to waiver his opinion. He finally nodded and went off to pull his master to the door. The young woman had black tresses pulled into a low ponytail. She had chocolate colored eyes that showed off determination and joy.  
  
She wore forest green flare chino pants that hugged her hips with a black tube bra top. Her arms were well toned she had a calm exterior. As she waited she sat down on the step and waited patiently.  
  
She started to sing to a song she was listening to earlier. "Now I will tell you what I've done for you . 50 thousand tears I've cried . screaming deceiving and bleeding for you . and you-" she was cut off as she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
She jumped slightly before standing and turning around abruptly. She fell into a rock hard chest and heard a grunt. She immediately froze. * Please oh please don't let him be the master of the house . * She squeezed her eyes shut as the same thought ran through her head continuously.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice. I'm truly sorry I scared you." He said huskily. She relaxed a bit, but then tensed when she felt a hand on her ass. Her eyes widened then she slapped him across the face screaming hentai.  
  
She then jumped back and covered her hand with her mouth. *KUSO! I think that was the master . damn what a lecher * She sighed and looked up at him. "I am really sorry. Oh my gosh don't sue." She whispered out.  
  
"Dad what did you do to the poor woman now." A young boy came out scolding his father. "I'm sorry miss, my father * glares at the man * has a problem with beautiful women. Oh sorry for being so rude my name is Tesaguri, Daemon and that is my father Tesaguri, Miroku. Why don't you come in I'm sure we can help you." Daemon stated kindly.  
  
She followed him in with Miroku right behind her. "Oh my bad, my name is Higurashi, Sango, I'm selling goods for Kasumi Market." Sango said happily. Both men nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry miss Higurashi, my hand has a mind of it's own. Hmm. I have a proposition for you. Would you consider being my nanny? I have three children. One you have already met Daemon my eldest, he's eighteen. My other two are Sakura she's sixteen and Aki he's nine. They are very sweet children." Miroku calmly stated.  
  
Sango nodded taking in all the information she was receiving. "Hai! That would be great. Where do I sign and when do I start?" she happily chirped.  
  
"Well you can come back tomorrow and meet the kids, get used to the house or whatever, then the following day you can start." Miroku replied. Sango nodded then got up from her place on the couch and shook hands with him and his son.  
  
She was then led to the door by the butler. As she was walking out the door she jumped on the butler and hugged him. "I GOT A JOB!" she jumped off and started to run towards the park to head home.  
  
Back at home with the Higurashis  
  
"Hey neesan! Guess what you won't believe what happened to me today!" Kagome shouted while jumping up and down on her bed like a five-year-old getting candy.  
  
Sango watched her sister jump up and down repeatedly before lying on the bed on her stomach. "So tell me so I can tell you how my day went!" she said prodding Kagome. Both girls lied on the bed looking up at the ceiling while explaining to each other how their day went.  
  
"Well I was on the other side of the park by the ramen shop trying to sell some things like we usually do, but I came to this huge house. It was beautiful. Well anyway I knocked and a butler came to the door. He told me that he would get the master of the house." Kagome started excitedly. " When he got to the door he gave me a smile that was to die for he asked me to come inside and he gave me a job as a nanny. A NANNY, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! I am so excited. I still think I'm dreaming." She squealed with delight then turned to Sango.  
  
"Oh my gosh Kagome that is awesome. That basically happened to me also. Only I was near the oden shop. I got a nanny job. I get to meet the kids tomorrow. I don't know if he's married though. * sighs * He has three children there names are-" Sango was about to give the names, but was cut off my Kagome.  
  
"Wait. three kids. Their names are Shippo, Aiko and Rin are they?" Kagome questioned while holding her breath. Hoping that they weren't.  
  
"No, their names are Daemon, Sakura and Aki. Are those the names of his kids?" Sango asked lightly. Kagome nodded while letting out her breath. She smiled and hugged her sister.  
  
"We should be glad we got such good jobs. Should we call mom and tell her?" Kagome said. Sango shrugged and turned on her music. Kagome rolled her eyes, but joined Sango in singing to Dreams Come True by SES.  
  
Sango: Here I am, with open arms Waiting for my boy to come to me (aa-) Kagome: And when my baby's here with all his charms I whisper to his ear and see if he'll see  
  
Baby  
  
Kagome jumped up and walked into the closet and came out in with a bathrobe on. She started to swing her hips and stalked towards the bathroom door. She stopped just outside the door and leaned against the frame.  
  
Sango & Kagome: Funny how all dreams come true Like a fool I'm into you The day we met I lost my sanity Funny how I feel for you Like a fool I'm into you You washed away my insecurity  
  
Sango jumped off the bed and twirled around on the computer chair while placing her hands on her knees and winking.  
  
(wo wo wo yeah) (aa-)  
  
Sango: Here we lie, Heart to heart, Perfect night for keeping you solely, (aa-) Kagome: And we'll let all the world drift apart As I listen to you whisper to my ear Baby  
Kagome rolled her eyes again then started to laugh. Sango just smiled innocently.  
  
Sango & Kagome: Funny how all dreams come true Like a fool I'm into you The day we met I lost my sanity Funny how I feel for you Like a fool I'm into you  
  
(wo wo wo yeah)  
  
Sango: Dreams come true Like a fool I'm into you The day we met I lost my sanity Kagome: Funny what our love can do  
  
Like a fool I'm into you  
  
(wo wo wo yeah)  
  
Sango & Kagome: Funny how all dreams come true Like a fool I'm into you The day we met I lost my sanity Funny how I feel for you Like a fool I'm into you You washed away my insecurity  
  
Sango was lying on the bed when the song finished while Kagome just stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
"You know Sango, if you wanted I bet you could become famous singer or something." Kagome stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Sango rolled her eyes and picked up a magazine to read.  
  
"Kagome you know I only sing as humor, but what about you? You sing great too." Sango countered.  
  
"Hmm. not as well as you plus I would rather help people." Kagome stated happily. Sango rolled onto her stomach and read about fashion tips. * This is so stupid why can't women stay away from make-up it makes them look so fake. *  
  
Kagome emerged from the bathroom with steam following her. She had a black towel wrapped around her torso and her damp hair pinned up.  
  
"I hope you saved enough water for the fishes let alone me." Sango joked then darted for the bathroom barely missing the flying pillow that was aimed for her head. "Ha I got away that time!" Sango then locked the door and stripped down and jumped in the shower.  
  
Kagome started to smirk as she finished putting on her pjams, which consisted of a white tank top and dark green/blue boxers. She ran to the next room and flushed the toilet repeatedly. A few seconds after she heard screaming. She fell down clutching her stomach laughing at Sango.  
  
Kagome rushed back into the room and jumped on her bed looking at a magazine innocently. When Sango emerged from the bathroom with a white towel around her torso her body was beet red. Her face was flushed and angry.  
  
"KA-GO-ME! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Sango screamed. Kagome looked at her and raised her eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked dumbfounded. Sango looked at her and glared. Kagome smiled and looked down. "Oh another thing why did you scream?"  
  
That was it Sango lunged at Kagome on the bed and started to beat her up. Kagome screamed and laughed at the same time. Mrs. Higurashi entered the room.  
  
"GIRLS! What is wrong with you both? You're going to wake Souta, Kohaku and Gramps! Get to bed now and we will talk about this excitement in the morning!" She commanded sternly. The girls jumped up and got into bed.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi left the room leaving them giggling. "Oops forgot they were home!" Sango muttered out. She jumped out of bed and put on her green/blue tank top and white boxers then jumped into bed.  
  
"Do you think mom will be happy?" Kagome asked staring at the ceiling. Sango shuffled under the blankets and turned to stare at Kagome.  
  
"I don't know. We are old enough. I'm 24 and your 23. Mom has to let us go. She told us to get a job and a good one." Sango stated.  
  
"Well we at least get to meet the kids tomorrow. I'm so excited. What about you?" Kagome asked. Sango just mumbled before falling to sleep. Kagome chuckled and turned towards the window staring at the starry night.  
  
*I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright. I wish dad were around I miss him so much * A single tear slid down her cheek before sleep overtook her.  
  
Next Morning in the Higurashi home  
  
"Kagome, wake up." Souta said next to her ear. She shook her head and growled to leave her alone.  
  
"Sango, come on you need to wake up." Kohaku muttered in her ear. Sango swatted Kohaku away. Both boys looked at each other then grinned madly. The boys scrambled out of the room then came back.  
  
Each took a step near the bed, Souta near Kagome and Kohaku near Sango. They pulled out the blow horns from behind there back and placed it near the girls' ears. They then pressed the little button. The horn went off making the girls jump up screaming and threatening the two boys.  
  
"Souta! Kohaku! YOUR BOTH GONNA DIE!" The girls screamed in unison. Kagome fell out of bed trying to chase the two siblings while Sango was hot on their heels.  
  
Sango made a flying leap and caught them. Kagome came up behind her and tackled Souta who was trying to squirm away. After a few minutes the girls walked off towards the kitchen smiling.  
  
As the girls sat down at the table the two boys just walked in. Souta walked in with a black eye and a few bumps. Kohaku walked in with two black eyes and many bumps and bruises.  
  
"Well going morning Souta, Kohaku. What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Sango and Kagome just snickered and high-fived each other.  
  
"So girls what was so exciting that you both were torturing each other last night?" Mrs. Higurashi asked simply.  
  
"Well ." Kagome started looking at Sango to finish.  
  
"We both got jobs to be nannies at these mansion to watch three kids. We have to be there in like an hour. So we have to hurry. Can we go?" Sango rushed.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi laughed and nodded her head. She was happy that her daughters found something they would enjoy doing. She just hoped that they would find a husband so they could be truly happy.  
The girls darted out of the kitchen and started to go through their closets to find something appropriate to wear. * Hmm . I wonder if what his children are like . I just hope I make a good impression and they like me * Those thoughts kept running through the girls heads as they trekked through the clothes.  
  
"How about this one Kag." Sango questioned. She came out of the closet in a white tank top with pink stripe shorts and knee high pink boots. Kagome started to laugh.  
  
"Yeah it looks fine if you want to keep your job trying to sell products." Kagome said with wiping tears from her eyes. Sango smiled and went back to looking through the closet.  
  
"I picked my out! San look!" Kagome shouted then stepped out of the closet raising her hands showing her clothes. She wore a white bikini top and faded blue jeans. "I'm styling." Kagome stayed striking a pose.  
  
"Right Kag. You want to join the bathing suit edition." Sango smirked. Both girls laughed then started to dig further into the closet.  
  
"Found it!" Sango and Kagome shouted in unison. Both walked out and looked at each other. They started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"I guess when it comes to looking good we think alike, right Kag?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded her head. Both girls were wearing ruched cami, Sango wore a light satin pink lace one where as Kagome wore a dark satin red lace one. They both had on a ruffle black skirt that clung to their figure perfectly. To match the attire they wore black knee high lace-up boots.  
  
"Well I take it we are all set then." Kagome stated. "Hmm . should we walk or take our car?" Sango looked at Kagome then shrugged. They walked out of their room and descended down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"My you both look stunning." Mrs. Higurashi complied. The girls looked at each other then blushed. "I take it you both are going to take the Ferrari, Lamborghini or the Hondas?"  
  
"Let's take the Hondas Kag." Sango said then walked to the garage. Kagome nodded then followed.  
  
"Be careful girls." Mrs. Higurashi yelled after their retreating backs. They just waved their hands and kept walking.  
  
"When one of us is done call the others cell phone. We will make plans to go to that new club." Sango explained to Kagome while getting on her blood red and black CBR600RR Honda sporting motorcycle. While Kagome hopped on her silver and black one.  
  
"Well good luck Kag!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Yeah good luck to you too San!" Kagome shouted back smirking then revving her bike coaxing Sango on.  
  
"You wanna race do you? You know I will win right?" Sango shot back. Kagome just grinned and took off. Sango followed down the drive way down the street. She raced passed Kagome and in front.  
  
She turned around and stuck her tongue out. Kagome then revved her bike once again and sped off and took the lead. Once they came to the turning point Kagome won. She smiled and gave thumbs up to her sister.  
  
They parted and started towards their destinations. Sango then came to the residence and parked her bike by the bushes as not to be stolen. She glanced around then walked up the steps to the door.  
  
She looked down and straightened out the creases in her skirt and knocked on the door. She waited for about a second when the door was pulled open.  
  
"Hello sir." She said shyly. The butler just looked at her and shrugged. He led her to the living room and told her to take a seat.  
  
"Master Tesaguri shall be with you in a moment." The butler said with a monotone voice. He started to walk off.  
  
"Uh, wait, a second." Sango said biting her lip. "May I ask what your name is, mine is Higurashi, Sango." She smiled weakly.  
  
The butler turned and gave her a look. "Very well, I am Sesshoumaru." He said sternly, but not as rough or lifeless as last time. He then left the room leaving Sango to herself. * I hope Kagome is having better luck then I am . * She was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt tugging.  
  
She looked down and saw the cutest little boy. "Hi. umm can you help me make a sandwich. I can't reach the counter very well and I'm not to be handling knifes." He asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course, but shouldn't the butler help you with that?" Sango asked politely. The little boy looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"He told me I should start learning." He replied with a pout. Sango's anger grew, but she looked down and smiled.  
  
"Okay let's go make that sandwich and I'm Sango by the way." She kneeled to his height and shook his hand.  
  
He smiled and replied. "I'm Aki and thank you. You are a very pretty lady." He took her hand in his and led her towards the kitchen.  
  
Unknown to them were two pairs of eyes staring at them. "Seems to me should would make a perfect nanny, don't you think so Fluffy?" Miroku muttered out.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at him and growled. "Hai and quit calling me Fluffy. You know I hate that." He replied coolly. Miroku chuckled as he walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Very well Fluffy!" he started to run towards the kitchen with Sesshoumaru after him. They entered the kitchen and fell on the floor. They earned themselves a look from Aki and Sango.  
  
Sango stood with her hands on her hips. She glared at them and then sat next to the boy at the table.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to use him as a test." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Miroku smiled sheepishly while the butler chuckled.  
  
"He's always like that." Sesshoumaru said. He walked passed Sango and whispered in her ear "I think I'm gonna like you staying here it will give Miroku something to do." He winked and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Sango blushed then turned to Miroku. "So Mr. Tesaguri am I hired?" she questioned lightly. He nodded.  
  
"Of course, but you will live her from now on. If that isn't to much trouble." He said smiling a winning smile. Sango shook her head and grinned. * Kagome is so gonna be jealous. *  
  
At the Kin household  
  
Kagome pulled into the driveway and parked her car near a tree that resided in the forest. She then walked towards the door. Before looked she looked at herself and straightened out her skirt and her hair to be presentable. She knocked lightly and waited patiently.  
  
When the door opened she was knocked off her feet and felt something trembling on her stomach. "Gomen, I'm so sorry. My brother was chasing me." She then climbed off Kagome and helped her up.  
  
"It's okay." Kagome replied. "I'm Higurashi, Kagome by the way I'm here for the nanny job." She smiled at the girl.  
  
"Really, that's awesome. I'm Rin!" she smiled and took Kagome's hand and walked her inside while shutting the door. "I'll get my daddy. Be back." She dashed off down the hall and vanished.  
  
While she took a seat a young man entered the room. He looked around and then spotted Kagome. "Excuse me miss can I help you?" he said huskily.  
  
"I'm waiting for Mr. Kin." Kagome replied standing up. "I'm Higurashi, Kagome here about the nanny job." She smiled and shook his hand.  
  
He smiled back and shook her hand. "I'm Shippo. I'm the eldest son. I'm sure my father has told you about me. Well some." He said. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Well hello again Miss Higurashi. I see you met my two of my children." InuYasha explained. She nodded and looked around once again.  
  
"Where's your other one?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"She should be down here in no time." He replied lightly. Just as they took a seat on the couch someone stepped into the room. She waltzed in and looked at everyone coldly.  
  
"Hello. Mr Kin we have business to attend to." She said as coldly as she looked. Kagome didn't like this woman, but thought better of it. She never liked to be rude to people.  
  
"Kikyo don't be so rude this is the new nanny she is going to be staying here and taking care of the children." He growled out.  
  
Kagome looked at him then at the woman. * That must be his wife . * She thought with depressed. * Wait why should I care I just met him and this is strictly business, but he said I was gonna stay here . hmm. *  
  
"Yeah Kikyo be nicer quit acting like a bitch in heat." A new voice said with a hint of humor and cheerfulness. A young girl entered the room carrying Rin.  
  
"Aiko watch your mouth and apologize!" InuYasha said with a booming voice that meant punishment.  
  
"Hai sir. I'm sorry Kikyo I didn't mean it that way. I meant shut the fuck up and leave before I send Kiyoshi after you and he has been dieing to get you along with Kohana and they don't like to play nice." Aiko said viciously.  
  
InuYasha got up and stomped towards Aiko. Kagome lunged in front of Aiko growled out. "Don't touch her!" she growled low and menacingly. InuYasha backed up and smirked.  
  
"Well you have back bone I'll give you that. You start tomorrow and I will send my kids to help you pack today." He said then left with Kikyo.  
  
"Aiko I can't believe you did that." Shippo said. Aiko shrugged then looked at Kagome.  
  
"Thanks, though he wasn't going to hit me." She smiled and at Kagome.  
  
"Well any who, umm about packing I only have room for one person my bike can only fit that many plus myself." Kagome said.  
  
"Don't worry I'll drive with Rin. Aiko can go with you." Shippo said smiling. * It will take a while for her to get there on a bike plus having someone on with her. She must have strong legs. * He smiled then took Rin from Aiko and walked towards the garage.  
  
"Aw man and I wanted to take the car." She shouted after them. Shippo just turned and shrugged.  
  
"He thinks I road a bicycle here?" Kagome questioned. Aiko smirked and nodded.  
  
"Let's go." She grabbed Kagome's arm and ran out the door and towards her bike. "I saw you come in and it got me excited."  
  
Kagome smiled and pulled her bike out and got on. She turned the bike on and waited for Aiko to get situated then went around front to wait for Shippo and Rin.  
  
Finally a black and silver convertible jaguar came out of the garage and stopped in front of them. "That's your bike?" Shippo gasped out. Kagome nodded and Aiko giggled.  
  
"Never doubt a woman that protects other people from menacing men." Aiko laughed out. Kagome turned and smiled at Aiko.  
  
"Hold on tight we are gonna beat your brother there!" Kagome shouted then revved her bike and tore off. Shippo took it as a challenge and sped after them. Aiko held on tight and was laughing hard.  
  
Kagome made a sharp turn and drove up the driveway. "We beat them." Kagome smiled and got off the bike and wheeled it to the garage. Aiko nodded and followed.  
  
Once the bike was put away they walked out and saw Shippo and Rin just pull into the drive. Both girls smiled and waved. Shippo got out sluggishly and felt his pride go down. * I lost to a woman that is so unfair! *  
  
Kagome smiled and walked up to Shippo. She grabbed his arm and told him it was okay. He just shrugged and followed into her into her house.  
  
Back at the Tesaguri home  
  
"Sango you remember Daemon right he is my eldest son. You met Aki already, but you didn't meet my other daughter." Miroku explained.  
  
"Miroku we need to finish this report before seven tonight. I want you to-" the woman stopped herself and looked around the kitchen. "I'm terribly sorry. That was rude. My name is Masumi." The woman replied and shook Sango's hand.  
  
"Quite alright, my name is Higurashi, Sango I am the nanny." Sango spoke sternly with a winning smile. * This must his wife . wait why do I care it's not like I care for him this is strictly business nothing more. well I am gonna be living here with him . oh well she seems really nice *  
  
"Hey Masumi what up!" a young girl asked. Masumi smiled and shrugged she then grabbed Miroku and led him to his office.  
  
"Ello, I'm Sakura the middle child. I see you met my two weirdo brothers. Thank the heavens that you are gonna work here. There are too many men here I feel so cluttered with them." She spoke softly.  
  
Sango laughed and looked at Sakura. She was dressed in a tight black shirt that said 'life's hard so get a helmet' in red letters and black baggy army pants with chains hanging down the sides.  
  
"Oh I forgot to mention my father told us to help you pack your stuff and bring you back here." Daemon spoke up. Sango nodded then looked at them.  
  
"Well I can only fit one person on my bike besides me." Sango stated. Daemon looked at her then smirked.  
  
"Aki and I are gonna take the Mercedes-Benz. We will meet you out there!" Daemon said then dashed off with Aki in his arms towards the garage.  
  
"Don't mind him he thinks your talking about a bicycle. I saw you come in through the window that is an awesome bike. Let's go!" Sakura tugged Sango towards her bike.  
  
Sango pulled out her bike and got on while waiting for Sakura to settle in. "Are you all set to go?" Sango asked quickly. Sakura nodded and held on tight. Sango pulled around and waited for the boys.  
  
She saw them pull up and got ready to go. "I didn't know you had that type of bike. Wanna race to your house?" He said egging Sango on.  
  
"Oh you bet you arse. I'll win too!" Sango revved her bike and took off with the lead. She made many sharp turns and kept speeding faster and faster. Daemon was behind her almost gaining on her, but she made a sharp turn into her driveway and parked her bike.  
  
She jumped off and started to dance. "I won! I won! I won!" she sang. She then helped Sakura off the bike and put it away. Just as she came out the boys walked over to her and high-fived her.  
  
"Nice driving. I take it you race a lot?" he asked smirking. Sango just blushed and nodded then headed towards the door to her house. She swung it open and walked in.  
  
"MOM I'M HOME!" Sango yelled out. Kagome came dashing down the stairs. She was soaking wet. She had on baby blue shorts and a white tank top.  
  
"Mom isn't home she went to the store to get stuff for dinner. Souta, Shippo and Kohaku are running around soaking Aiko, Rin and me with water." Kagome growled out. "We need reinforcements!"  
Shippo came in and soaked Kagome to the bone again. "DAMMIT YOU'RE SO GONNA DIE SHIPPO!" Kagome screamed while grabbing her super soaker and chasing him.  
  
"Who was that?" Daemon and Sakura asked in unison. Sango turned and laughed sheepishly.  
  
"That was my sister Kagome. She is a nanny at the Kin household." Sango replied then headed up the stairs. She entered her room and looked around. * They are going to die tonight whether they like it or not . look at this mess! * She mentally ranted.  
  
"Hey you must be Sango I'm Aiko." Aiko stood up and walked over to Sango and shook her hand. "I needed to take a break my brother and your brothers are monsters. I'll be right back I have to put him in line." Aiko slinked out of the room and headed for the backyard.  
  
Sango watched through her window. Aiko walked out and up to Shippo and grabbed him by the collar. "Shippo if you don't stop you are gonna feel my wraith and its not pretty!" Aiko growled while glaring at him with a tint of red in her eye.  
  
Shippo gulped and dropped his water gun. "Y-y-yes sister!" Shippo whispered out. Aiko dropped him and went towards the other two boys.  
  
"Now you two better stop or I will have to hurt you!" she said in a low voice making them shiver. She smiled and took their water guns and brought them to Kagome. "Here."  
  
Kagome laughed and looked at the boys. They looked so scared. Both Kagome and Aiko headed back inside the house and into her room.  
  
"Now that we are done. Where's Rin?" Kagome asked worriedly looking around frantically. Rin ran out from under the table and hugged her waist.  
  
"Rin, right here!" she exclaimed happily. Aiko bent down and picked her up. "Those boys were being mean to Rin and trying to her Rin wet!" Rin said scolding while shaking a fist.  
  
The girls laughed. "Hey San. Any who this is Rin and you met Aiko. Shippo is the one outside who is still shaking with fear. He's the oldest." Kagome stated proudly.  
  
"Hehe . well this is Daemon he is also the oldest, Sakura the middle child and Aki the youngest. They came to help me pack and from the look of things they are here also to help you pack." Sango said.  
Kagome nodded and smiled. "Yeah this is really going to be weird. This is our first time apart. Well mom wants us to finish packing and stay for dinner then head back over there."  
  
"Did mom decide who gets what car?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head no. "Well I want the Lamborghini!" Sango shouted. It was her favorite car. Kagome didn't mind she liked the Ferrari better.  
  
"Well Aki and I are going to join the boys play video games. Just tell us when we are ready to go or whatever." Daemon said while leaving with Aki. As he passed Aiko he winked and smiled.  
  
Aiko just looked at him while rolling her eyes. Aiko then walked over to Sakura and sat next to her with Rin still with her. She looked at Sakura's eyes with interest. "They must be a handful. It must bite to live with only boy siblings." Aiko said.  
  
"It's not that bad. The only thing is that I pick up on their habits. I'm getting transferred to Shikon High School. My father thinks it will be better for me." Sakura muttered.  
  
"It's a great school, but there are a lot of scary people. A lot of the kids are currently out for Shippo and me. Your brother already goes there doesn't he?" Aiko probed. Sakura nodded.  
  
"He says it's a lot of fun. I hope I don't get into anymore fights though." Sakura replied. Aiko looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Don't worry too much I get into so much trouble my dad gets so angry, but it's his fault. I take after him to much." Aiko said laughing. Sakura joined her. She knew her and Aiko were going to become great friends.  
  
"Rin wants to talk to." Rin said with a pout while crossing her arms and sitting in Aiko's lap. Sakura looked at Rin.  
  
"How old are you Rin?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm eight. Why do you ask?" Rin replied. Sakura looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Hmm. and you still refer yourself in third person. That's cool shows you don't care what others think. Aiko what is your brother like?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Well he is really laid back most of the girls at school like him. He is sweet and sensitive." Aiko pointed out. Rin nodded in agreement.  
"Hey can you three help and bring these bags downstairs?" Kagome and Sango asked in unison to the girls. They nodded and grabbed the bags and took them downstairs.  
  
All the boys were sitting down playing video games. Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes and headed to the kitchen to set everything up for their mother. The girls followed them into the kitchen.  
  
"Your mom must be a wonderful person. I can't wait to meet her." Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"Well your mom seems pretty cool too, Sakura." Sango muttered while grabbing dishes from the cabinet. She didn't see the sad look in Sakura eyes since her back was turned.  
  
"You Masumi-chan? She isn't my mother that is my father's business partner." Sakura said quietly. "My mother passed away when Aki was two."  
  
"Oh Sakura I am so sorry." Sango walked over to Sakura and hugged her and rubbed soothing circles on her back.  
  
"Oh yeah that is what I wanted to ask. Aiko why did you swear and yell at that woman Kikyo?" Kagome asked making sure not to bring up bad memories.  
  
"Well one thing she isn't my mother. Second she is always telling my dad lies about me. She tried to hit Rin a few time and when I told my dad he didn't believe me. So I have to protect my siblings from her. So she twists everything around. Naraku saw it a few times, but my dad doesn't believe him either. My father has never hit me and I didn't think today he would and I'm very grateful you protected me. I just wish my mother was still around. She died when Rin was a year old." Aiko stated.  
  
"I'm sorry Aiko, but don't worry with me around I'll make sure Kikyo pays." Kagome said while winking and smiling reassuringly. "If she ever tries to hit you she will answer to my fist."  
  
All the girls laughed. They set the table and got the water boiling and everything. Once they sat down Mrs. Higurashi entered the kitchen carrying tons of groceries.  
  
"Hello girls, mind helping me?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. They all scrambled to help her into the kitchen. In no time everything was put away and dinner was set on the table.  
  
Everyone ate and chatted quietly and finished the meal. They helped clean everything and started to pack the cars up with the suitcases.  
  
"Well I guess this is it. I'll miss you all. As soon as you can I want you to visit understand." Kagome said while smiling. Sango and her mother nodded.  
  
"Likewise mom and Kag." Sango stated. They all hugged each other and started off to the cars. "Oh mom we are going to leave our bikes here for about a week. We will come get them soon." Sango then ran off towards the car.  
  
"Remember take care of those cars ladies." Mrs. Higurashi shouted.  
  
"HAI MOTHER!" Sango and Kagome shouted in unison. They looked one last time at the shrine and went to their destinations. Kagome drove off in her car with Aiko and Rin, as Sango drove off in hers with Sakura. 


	2. Author Note skit inside

A note from LilNezumi & LilInu: We are terribly sorry for the delay of chapters, but we have been very engrossed with school and upcoming events and we are terribly sorry once again. We shall have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Once again I'm sorry and I know how everyone hates the AN, but we promise to make it up to you  
  
Inu: *shakes Nezumi awake* Pst..  
  
Nezumi: * moans and slowly eyes flutter open and mumbles* what?  
  
Inu: *whispers* someone is downstairs  
  
Nezumi: *eyes wide open and whispers back* who is it?  
  
Inu: I don't know  
  
Nezumi: let's check it out  
  
Inu: *nods*  
  
Nezumi & Inu: *slowly sneaking down the stairs*  
  
Nezumi: oh my god  
  
Inu: what?  
  
Nezumi: *points* look *then faints while muttering* he's real  
  
Inu: *stares wide eyed* it..its santa... wait a minute *glares* INUYASHA!!!  
  
Nezumi: * bolts up* what about inuyasha?  
  
Inu: he's stealing all our ramen and christmas presents and he tied up santa  
  
Nezumi: WHAT?!?! *starts cussing and runs after inuyasha*  
  
Inu: O.O  
  
Nezumi: *lunges for inuyasha and grabs him*  
  
InuYasha: I can explain!  
  
Nezumi: Yeah right explain it to my fist  
  
InuYasha: Feh! you can't hurt me wench  
  
Nezumi: wanna bet! * brings out frying pan and beats the crap outta inuyasha*  
  
InuYasha: @.@  
  
Inu: umm... Nez-chan... pst.. Nez-chan I think he's dead  
  
Nezumi: *glares down at the body... *chuckles* oops  
  
Inu: *helps santa get untied*  
  
Nezumi: *runs up to santa and hugs him* your real and i was right! *starts to dance*  
  
Nezumi: *pokes Inu-chan* Pst...  
  
Inu: *looks up* Huh?  
  
Nezumi: *points to the readers*  
  
Inu: *hides Jack Sparrow picture* Oh... *fake smiles* Hi!  
  
Nezumi: *whispers* Pst... Inu-chan  
  
Inu: *leans in and whispers* What?  
  
Nezumi: You have... *looks around* drool on the side of your face*  
  
Inu: *whipes face* Sorry about that. The sexiness of Jack Sparrow seems to distract me.  
  
Nezumi: But it's not just the sexy men from Pirates of the Caribbean that seems to distract us.  
  
Inu: *nods* School seems to take in effect.  
  
Nezumi: *shakes fist* Damn finals...  
  
Inu: Anywho, we are not going away...  
  
Nezumi: We'd never leave our darling readers!  
  
Inu: No, no! Of course not.  
  
Nezumi: But we do have to take a tad break...  
  
Inu: *lights school on fire*  
  
Nezumi: *kicks school* I, Nez-chan, have finals in less than two weeks.  
  
Inu: And I'm swamped with school work and working for money.  
  
Nezumi: Not to mention Mrs. Sparrow here is going on vacation.  
  
Inu: So? Snowboarding is fun^_^ Espcially when you fall.  
  
Nezumi: *rolls eyes* I bet! Anywho...  
  
Inu: It's not really that long...  
  
Nezumi: All we ask of you is to take in mind it will be awhile before we post.  
  
Inu: Mrs. Depp here needs to finish Chapter six!  
  
Nezumi: I'm trying, I'm trying! *mumbles* Damn Pirates... always impatient.  
  
Inu: I heard that!  
  
Nezumi: I know^_^ Chapter six should be finished during Christmas break.  
  
Inu: And I will be back sometime during December.  
  
Nezumi: So thanks for staying loyal and patient.  
  
Inu: And we'll invite you to Nez-chan's and Johnny Depp's wedding!  
  
Nezumi: *steals Inu's blow gun, places a tac inside, and shots her leg* HA!  
  
Inu: Was that suppose to hurt?  
  
Nezumi: *sweatdrop* Bye!  
  
Inu: *smiles and waves* BYE!!!  
  
Inu: Nez-chan? Hello? Is anyone here?  
  
Nezumi: ...  
  
Inu: * searches house * Nez! Where the fuck are you? Get your ass out here now before I send the squirrel mafia after you!  
  
Nezumi: ...  
  
Inu: * stops in front of Nezumi's room * Nez-chan?!  
  
Nezumi: * laughs * Not there, stop! That's not right! If you don't put your hand on the right spot, I'm gonna hurt you! I don't want to stop this is fun and you are ruining it.  
  
Jack Sparrow: Just listen to her Nick, or she will hurt you  
  
Nick: But this is funny  
  
Inu: o.0 * opens Nezumi's bedroom door * O.O  
  
Nezumi: * looks up from what she's doing *  
  
Inu: * eye twitches * I have been yelling your name for some time and I get no answer then I find you in here playing with Nick and Jack Sparrow!  
  
Nezumi: ... Inu: What do you have to say for yourself. Well?!?  
  
Nezumi: * pouts * you ruined the fun and twister is fun it ties you in knots. Right Nick,  
  
Jack Sparrow?  
  
Nick & Jack Sparrow: * nods with evil grin *  
  
Inu: * turns and looks from Jack Sparrow to Nick * I don't even want to know  
  
Nezumi: HEY!  
  
Inu: * turns and leaves * 


End file.
